Après l'Hiver
by Sugarfreee
Summary: C'était un petit rectangle de papier blanc, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire en matière de carte d'invitation. Plus étrange était la raison de sa présence ici, entre ses mains. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle ne risquait pas grand chose à accepter.
1. En des souvenirs perdus

**_En des souvenirs perdus_**

* * *

Elle apposa délicatement un dernier coup de crayon noir sur sa paupière inférieure et fit jouer machinalement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre une dernière fois avant de contempler son reflet. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune femme aux pommettes hautes et au menton volontaire. Un nez droit, un front dégagé et deux yeux contenant tout le vert du monde achevaient de parfaire le visage de Sakura Haruno. Elle observa chaque détail qui faisait d'elle une femme « belle », d'après ses proches. Avec un sourire, ça serait mieux, grimaça-t-elle en relevant les coins de sa bouche. Ceux-ci se tordirent en une moue désapprobatrice alors qu'elle notait les fines ridules apparues à l'extérieur de ses yeux. Voilà pourquoi passé l'âge de trente-cinq ans, plus aucune femme ne souriait, songea-t-elle. Du haut de ses vingt-six ans, elle haussa les épaules, impuissante face aux méfaits du temps, passa une main dans ses cheveux roses et quitta la salle de bain sans un dernier regard pour son reflet.

Elle déambula quelques instants dans le salon de son petit appartement, avant de s'arrêter devant la table basse où trônaient quelques photos issues des recherches de ces derniers jours. Son regard fut attiré par un morceau de papier cartonné d'un blanc crème, dépassant de la masse de visages figés. Du bout des doigts, elle le saisit, l'ouvrit et, pour la dixième fois de la journée, lut son contenu, la faisant ainsi replonger un mois en arrière, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert pour la première fois cet étrange petit papier…

« _Vous êtes cordialement invitée au mariage de Naruto Uzumaki et de mademoiselle Hinata Hyûga_ » disait le carton d'une délicate écriture penchée.

Si le nom de cette dernière ne lui disait absolument rien – sinon qu'elle appartenait à la famille la plus riche de la ville, bien sûr – celui du futur marié en revanche lui était vaguement familier. Naruto Uzumaki… Elle dut rechercher dans les vieilles photos datant de l'époque du lycée – autant dire l'ère des dinosaures, pour elle – afin de remettre un visage sur ce nom. Pour sa défense, il fallait dire qu'il n'était même pas dans sa classe, constata-t-elle après avoir épluché les photos annuelles officielles où il brillait par son absence. Néanmoins, assise à même le sol de sa chambre, elle décida de poursuivre ses investigations et continua d'éparpiller son passé autour d'elle. Finalement, et contre toute attente, ses recherches aboutirent à sa dernière année de lycée. Elle avait dix-huit ans à l'époque – ça faisait donc huit ans.

Avec étonnement, elle reconnut les cheveux blonds caractéristiques sur une photo prise lors de son dernier cours d'anglais – le dernier de l'année, le dernier de sa vie. Elle réfléchit intensément, forçant sa mémoire à lui livrer un peu plus de souvenirs. Oui, elle se rappelait maintenant assez bien de ce garçon. Hyperactif, pas du genre à lever la main en premier pour répondre, mais toujours souriant et éternel boute-en-train, qui enchaînait les pitreries et passait de ce fait plus de temps en retenue qu'en classe. Bref, elle devait bien admettre qu'il semblait plutôt difficile d'ignorer l'existence de ce Naruto – probablement que l'entièreté du lycée à l'époque devait le connaître, au moins de vue… Mais bon sang, par quel miracle avait-il bien pu se souvenir de son existence à elle ?

Ses yeux revinrent sur le visage souriant à en avoir mal aux zygomatiques du garçon blond. Donc, elle possédait tout de même un point commun avec ce Naruto Uzumaki : une matière scolaire… Pas grand-chose, en somme, résuma-t-elle mollement. Elle laissa échapper un soupir en triturant pensivement la photo du cours d'anglais. Est-ce que _cela_ pouvait expliquer une invitation à un mariage ? Elle ne le connaissait que de vue. Elle ne se souvenait même pas lui avoir vraiment adressé la parole – peut-être lui avait-elle un jour demandé de lui prêter une feuille, tout au plus. D'ailleurs, songea-t-elle en se remémorant certains faits notoires, la seule chose qu'elle savait de lui était sa réputation, forgée par le biais de ses idioties. D'où sa profonde hésitation quant au comportement à adopter face à cette invitation incongrue. Pourquoi la conviait-il ? Cela cachait-il quelque chose ? Non, elle ne le croyait pas, Naruto Uzumaki faisait partie de cette classe d'individus un peu bêtes mais pas méchants. Et en y réfléchissant, c'était tout à faire son genre d'inviter tous les élèves de sa promotion à son mariage…

Malgré tout, elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les bancs de l'école. Elle n'avait revu personne, d'ailleurs. A peine son diplôme d'enseignement supérieur en poche, elle avait quitté Konoha et était partie poursuivre ses études à Suna, à des centaines de kilomètres de sa ville natale. Progressivement, les quelques contacts qu'elle avait encore de cette époque s'étaient effilochés jusqu'à se faire rarissimes, puis avaient disparu jusqu'à tomber dans l'oubli.

L'arrivée de cette invitation, et les fouilles archéologiques dans des caisses poussiéreuses oubliées sous son lit qu'elle entraîna, ravivèrent progressivement d'autres souvenirs enfouis. Car il n'y avait pas que Naruto Uzumaki. Elle effleura du doigt une photo où elle et une petite brune encadraient une troisième fille aux cheveux lumineux. Sa meilleure amie, Ino Yamanaka. Blonde, pétillante, sûre d'elle… Tout son contraire. Elle retourna la photo. Au dos, une annotation au crayon d'une écriture rapide et peu soignée – sûrement pas la sienne – précisait : « Voici un exemplaire de la photo du trio de choc ! ». La ligne du dessous scandait le slogan : « Saku-Ino-Ten, je nous aime ! » agrémenté d'un petit smiley et d'un petit cœur.

Elle, la travailleuse discrète. Tenten, la tête brûlée insouciante. Ino, la souveraine populaire… Ses souvenirs la ramenèrent à cette éternelle question qu'elle ressassait en boucle depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé cette photo : comment une amitié aussi forte avait-elle pu sombrer à ce point dans le néant ? Sakura ne pouvait même pas expliquer clairement les causes de cette dislocation totale de leur trio. Elles s'étaient pourtant envoyé quelques mails et coups de téléphone dans les mois qui avaient suivi la fin du lycée… Mais de moins en moins, cependant, se souvint-elle. Leurs échanges s'étaient estompés suffisamment lentement pour qu'elle ne se doute pas du fossé en train de se creuser. Ce n'était que maintenant – maintenant qu'elle replongeait confusément huit ans en arrière – qu'elle la remarquait, soulignée de manière accusatrice par cette innocente invitation. Le temps, ce sournois… conclut-elle amèrement.

Bien que sa négligence ne fût sûrement pas la seule responsable, elle se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas avoir vu cet éloignement arriver, de n'avoir rien fait pour l'en empêcher ou, du moins, de n'avoir jamais pris l'initiative de réparer les dégâts du temps. Coupable de ne même pas savoir ce que ses meilleures amies étaient devenues, réalisa-t-elle, rouge de honte. C'était une des raisons qui l'avaient faite hésiter jusqu'au dernier moment pour confirmer sa présence. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver nez à nez avec elles et se sentir ridicule en ne sachant pas quoi dire… D'ailleurs, que disait-on, après huit ans de silence radio ?

Toujours était-il qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Depuis la table basse du salon où il était _négligemment_ mis en évidence, elle entendait le carton immaculé lui murmurer silencieusement ses propres reproches. « Lâche » disait-il, et elle quittait la pièce en courbant le dos sous l'accusation. Il la narguait aussi. « Tu finiras bien par craquer, Sakura. On sait tous les deux que tu vas répondre à cette invitation. Tu es trop polie et surtout bien trop curieuse pour décliner. » Pendant plusieurs jours, elle rumina sa lâcheté ainsi que les propos muets de l'innocent bristol. Et finalement, un soir – de colère ou de lassitude, elle ne savait plus trop – elle avait répondu.

Elle regarda à nouveau le carton. « _Les mariés auront le plaisir de vous accueillir le 18 avril, au Domaine Hyûga._ » Rien que ça ! s'était étranglée Sakura lorsqu'elle avait lu ces lignes pour la première fois, un mois auparavant. Le Domaine Hyûga faisait partie de ce genre d'endroit ne nécessitant pas d'adresse écrite en bonne et due forme pour pouvoir s'y rendre. Et pour cause. C'était une gigantesque propriété privée qui occupait toute une partie du quartier huppé de la ville. Enfin, modéra-t-elle, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il figure sur l'invitation, puisqu'il appartenait à la famille de la mariée… Mais tout de même. Un peu de modestie de leur part, ça n'aurait fait de mal à personne.

 _« Réception : 16 heures. Soirée : 19 heures._ » précisait-il enfin. Certaine d'être dans les temps, elle jeta machinalement un œil à sa montre et piqua un fard monumental en voyant les chiffres qu'indiquaient les aiguilles.

– Quoi, déjà ?! s'écria-t-elle à voix haute, incrédule. Mais c'est pas possible, j'ai… Ah idiote ! se morigéna-t-elle en se frappant le front de la main.

Elle courut à travers son appartement, manquant à deux reprises de glisser à cause de ses bas, saisit son sac d'une main et ses clés de l'autre, mit ses chaussures et s'apprêta à sortir quand un détail lui revint brutalement.

– Le cadeau !

Ce n'était pas parce qu'on était invitée à une réception par un presqu'inconnu qu'il fallait manquer d'éducation. Donc, oui, elle avait tout de même acheté un petit présent. Même si elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le marié et pas du tout la mariée, elle ne pouvait décemment pas arriver les mains vides à un mariage… Sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures – de simples talons gris, accordés à sa robe et d'une hauteur suffisamment raisonnable que pour courir sans risquer de se torde la cheville – elle refit le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à sa chambre, saisit le paquet fièrement posé sur son bureau et sortit pour de bon.

– T'avais qu'à pas repenser à tout ça ! pesta-t-elle contre elle-même tout en dévalant quatre-à-quatre les trois étages qui la séparaient du rez-de-chaussée. Tu vas être super en retard, maintenant !

Et personne n'avait jamais vu Sakura Haruno en retard.


	2. D'argent et de velours

**_D'argent et de velours_**

* * *

Sakura posa timidement un pied sur l'imposante propriété des Hyûga. Pas une feuille de travers ni le moindre brin d'herbe qui dépasse, songea-t-elle en observant le décor somptueux tandis qu'elle remontait lentement l'allée menant à la réception. Non, pas somptueux, corrigea-t-elle lorsque ses prunelles émerveillées survolèrent de loin une étendue d'eau miroitante bordée par des cerisiers en fleur. Bouche bée, ses jambes ralentirent d'elles-mêmes pour s'immobiliser. C'était… _Hyûga_. Elle ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour décrire le mélange de beauté et de luxe qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Evidemment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette apothéose de perfection à chaque pas était un peu exagérée. Mais la famille Hyûga était réputée pour sa richesse et son opulence. Elle était loin d'être modeste, et n'avait aucun scrupule à le montrer. Aussi Sakura n'était-elle donc pas plus étonnée que ça de cette ostentation étouffante de leur part, qui-plus-est le jour du mariage de leur fille. Et bien qu'elle soit une femme assez humble et réservée, elle se surprit à apprécier ce bref effleurement avec ce monde d'excès et de raffinement qui n'était pas le sien. Finalement, elle ne regretterait peut-être pas d'être venue…

Sa soirée avait en effet plutôt mal commencé. Dans sa hantise de se faire remarquer par son retard, elle avait brûlé un feu rouge et manqué de renverser un couple de personnes âgées qui traversait paisiblement la route. Horrifiée, elle avait encaissé sans broncher injures et menaces, avant de repartir honteusement le pied au plancher. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle était restée de longues minutes – elle était de toute façon _déjà_ en retard – à réfléchir dans sa voiture, la tête affalée sur le volant, pesant les pour et les contre de sa présence à cet événement ainsi que les éventuelles répercussions de ce coup de tête sur son existence.

Au bout du compte, elle avait décidé qu'elle n'avait pas subi toute cette souffrance morale pendant des semaines – ni enfreint un article important du code de la route – pour rien. Elle était de toute façon sur place, à présent, et rentrer chez elle n'avait pas de sens. De plus, l'idée de fouler le sol de l'endroit à la fois le plus connu et le plus inaccessible de la ville était assez tentante, et elle était curieuse de pouvoir le contempler de ses propres yeux. D'un pas qu'elle voulait sûr de soi, elle était donc descendue de son véhicule, avait fièrement présenté son invitation à l'entrée du Domaine et, soudainement moins pressée, suivait depuis les quelques autres retardataires, au rythme lent et hésitant d'une visiteuse perdue dans sa contemplation.

L'immense tonnelle qui abritait la réception se détachait de la végétation par sa blancheur aveuglante. Sakura profita d'être encore sous le couvert des arbres pour s'arrêter un instant et admirer le spectacle. Les pans de toile immaculée étaient lâchement rattachés aux piliers en bois qui soutenaient la voûte, permettant ainsi aux invités d'aller et venir à leur guise.

Sous le toit de tissu, personnel et invités se mélangeaient pour former une masse compacte bourdonnante et colorée. Soudainement intimidée à l'idée de se fondre dans cette foule d'inconnus, Sakura resta quelques instants à observer les êtres de ce monde insolite papillonner d'un endroit à l'autre de la tente, sourire aux lèvres et verre à la main. Elle essaya d'identifier d'éventuelles connaissances du lycée, mais il fallait croire que l'on changeait plus qu'on ne le pensait en l'espace de huit ans…

Au bout de longues minutes à cogiter sur un tentant retour sur ses pas, elle baissa les yeux sur le cadeau qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Était-elle arrivée jusqu'ici pour reculer au dernier moment ? Non, Sakura, se morigéna-t-elle, tu n'as pas affronté sept années d'études difficiles pour avoir la trouille à une réception de mariage ! Et c'était peut-être – sûrement, même – la seule occasion qu'elle avait de renouer ses amitiés perdues…

Les yeux toujours baissés sur son présent, elle avança vers la tente sans presser le pas, observant à la dérobée les personnes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. Peu lui prêtaient attention, mais Sakura savait d'avance que cette accalmie serait de courte durée. Et en effet, au plus elle s'approchait du noyau de la foule, au plus on la gratifiait de regards étonnés voire légèrement choqués. Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on croisait une femme avec des cheveux roses, qui plus est au mariage organisé par la plus prestigieuse famille de la ville… Le fait était qu'elle assumait pleinement cette petite touche atypique de sa personne, et elle n'était pas du genre à changer pour plaire à une bande de bourgeois ascétiques. Et puis, au moins Ino et Tenten avaient-elles une maigre chance de l'apercevoir, ainsi…

Elle erra parmi la foule un moment avant de s'asseoir, lasse, sur un fauteuil un peu à l'écart. Tout en sirotant son verre de champagne, attrapé au vol quelques instants plus tôt, elle continua d'observer avec curiosité les serveurs slalomer adroitement entre les convives au port altier et à la démarche aristocrate. Soudain, son regard effleura des épis blonds, et elle manqua d'avaler de travers sous la surprise. Non, constata-t-elle après une brève mais minutieuse vérification, elle ne s'était pas trompée, il s'agissait bien du garçon de la photo du cours d'anglais. Avec quelques années de plus, certes, mais reconnaissable entre mille, avec ses cheveux couleur paille, ses yeux rieurs pareils à deux fragments de ciel d'été, et son sourire permanent qui laissait deviner une foi inébranlable en la vie.

A ses côtés se trouvait une jeune femme resplendissante de délicatesse et de raffinement. Ses yeux doux couvaient tendrement le monde, contrastant avec une chevelure d'un noir d'encre, tandis que le moindre de ses gestes semblait une ode à la grâce. Ces deux là s'étaient trouvés, constata mélancoliquement Sakura – et une bourrasque de solitude la fit soudainement frissonner. Elle rajusta machinalement l'étole qui couvrait ses épaules nues et resta simplement ainsi quelques instants, à essayer de trouver le courage nécessaire pour aller donner son présent. Après, elle s'en irait.

Enfin, elle vida le fond de son verre d'une traite et se leva. Se forçant à ne pas encore baisser les yeux sur le papier misérablement froissé qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, elle s'avança d'une démarche raide vers le couple. Ils étaient en pleine discussion animée avec deux autres personnes, et Sakura songea brièvement à regagner son fauteuil confortable tant qu'elle en avait encore la possibilité. Malheureusement, ses jambes continuèrent sur leur lancée, tandis qu'une voix moqueuse la traitant de trouillarde résonnait dans son esprit. D'accord, Sakura, un peu de courage, ils ne vont pas te manger. Mais tout de même, sans vouloir chercher des excuses, cela ne se faisait pas d'arriver comme une fleur au milieu d'une conversation… Et alors qu'elle pensait ces mots, elle vit la mariée s'excuser avant de laisser les trois hommes entre eux.

Ca, c'était une chance ! Elle devait saisir cette occasion et intercepter la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la foule. Sans réfléchir, Sakura joua des coudes et se tordit à moitié la cheville – courir sur une pelouse avec des chaussures à talon, c'était un mauvais plan – pour finalement faire face, boitillante et essoufflée, à deux perles de nacre étonnées. Elle toussota, essuya des poussières invisibles sur sa robe et osa un sourire confus.

– Euh, excusez-moi de vous déranger, madame Uzumaki… Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno…

Les yeux blancs de la mariée allèrent des joues rouges de Sakura au paquet grossièrement emballé qu'elle serrait entre ses mains. Un sourire doux et sincère apparut sur ses lèvres.

– Enchantée, mademoiselle Haruno, répondit-elle gaiement. Vous ne me dérangez pas, au contraire… Grâce à vous, j'échappe à un débat atroce sur l'avenir de l'automobile.

Elle rit tout en jetant un coup d'œil amusé au trio qu'elle venait de quitter. Sakura sentit la peur qui lui tenaillait les entrailles se dissiper, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

– Vous êtes une amie de Naruto ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

– Euh, oui, on peut dire ça comme ça… En fait, nous étions à l'école ensemble, précisa-t-elle devant son évidente curiosité.

Mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis là, car nous n'étions même pas amis, continua-t-elle en pensées.

Les yeux de la mariée – Hinata, lui soufflèrent ses nombreuses lectures du carton d'invitation – pétillèrent de joie, et son sourire poli s'étira pour creuser deux adorables fossettes dans ses joues roses.

– Ca alors ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir de rencontrer quelqu'un qui a connu Naruto plus jeune ! Comment était-il ? Il faut que vous me racontiez !

– Hé bien, euh…

Sakura contempla la jeune femme devant elle qui pépiait et tapait des mains de manière enjouée comme une petite fille. Devait-elle lui avouer qu'elle ne connaissait en réalité absolument rien de Naruto Uzumaki ? Ca l'attristerait énormément, sans aucun doute, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus inventer des années d'amitié avec ce garçon. Par contre, réfléchit-elle, elle pouvait broder un peu avec ce dont elle se rappelait de lui. Replonger dans ses cartons datant du lycée avait ramené de vieux souvenirs à la surface, et elle avait encore en tête deux ou trois histoires à raconter.

– En fait, il était assez… turbulent, sourit-elle. Je me souviens qu'un jour où le professeur était arrivé très en retard, il n'avait pas voulu le laisser rentrer. Il nous avait barricadés à l'intérieur en plaçant des bancs devant la porte de la classe et refusait de les bouger, sous prétexte que le quart d'heure académique était dépassé et qu'on avait donc le droit de ne pas avoir cours…

– C'est du Naruto tout craché, soupira Hinata en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'a pas changé d'un poil. D'ailleurs, je vais aller le chercher, il sera sûrement très heureux de vous revoir ! Ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite…

Sakura avala de travers et n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un geste pour la retenir qu'elle s'était déjà évaporée dans la masse d'invités. Heureux de la revoir ? Elle doutait déjà qu'il se souvienne d'elle… Allons, ne sois pas mauvaise langue, Sakura ! Si ça se trouve, il va te sauter au cou et te parler du bon vieux temps pendant des heures ! Bon, peut-être pas à ce point-là, quand même… Mais peut-être que sa présence n'était pas une erreur, qu'elle n'était réellement pas là par hasard, comme elle le pensait… Fatiguée de ses propres interrogations, elle tritura nerveusement le nœud décoratif du paquet cadeau en attendant le retour d'Hinata comme un condamné attendant sa sentence.

Après des secondes qui lui parurent interminables, la jeune femme revint enfin, accrochée au bras de son mari qu'elle tirait avec empressement, avant de disparaître aussitôt. Moins diplomate que son épouse, son visage affichait clairement de la surprise, et Sakura se força à penser que c'était probablement plus à cause de sa singulière couleur capillaire que de ses traits inconnus. Ayant malgré tout quelques craintes quant à ce qui allait sortir de la bouche entrouverte d'étonnement de son ancien camarade de classe, elle prit la parole en premier. A choisir, elle préférait paraître un peu impolie que très ridicule.

– Toutes mes félicitations pour votre mariage, monsieur Uzumaki ! récita-t-elle d'une traite en s'inclinant aussi bas que possible, avant de se redresser tant bien que mal.

Le masque de surprise n'avait pas disparu de son visage, et Sakura se souvint que déjà à l'époque, la vivacité d'esprit n'était pas son fort.

– Euh, merci beauc-

Sans lui laisser le temps de continuer sa phrase, elle tendit brusquement les mains devant elle, plaçant ainsi un obstacle stratégique – le cadeau – entre son regard décontenancé et sa personne.

– Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur !

Mais les secondes s'égrenaient sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste pour la débarrasser. Les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face allèrent plusieurs fois de l'emballage chiffonné à son visage, et Sakura sentit clairement ses joues devenir cramoisies. Bon sang, pourquoi il ne le prenait pas, cet idiot ?! D'accord, il avait toujours été un peu long à la détente, mais quand même, en huit ans, elle pensait qu'il serait devenu un peu plus, disons, perspicace… Allez ! l'invectiva-t-elle en pensées. Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Agacée, elle se retint d'agiter le paquet sous son nez. Elle finit par baisser les yeux et piqua un léger fard en avisant l'état lamentable de son présent. Ses doigts crispés avaient tellement serré, trituré, froissé le papier au cours de la soirée qu'il ne ressemblait, de fait, plus à grand-chose. Elle s'était agrippée à ce cadeau comme à une bouée dans cet océan de monde.

– Je suis désolée, bégaya-elle en le ramenant contre elle. Je vais le ramener et je vous-

– Oh, non, non !

Il semblait avoir eu un déclic, et était désormais aussi confus qu'elle. Il s'empressa de lui prendre le cadeau des mains.

– Ne vous en faites pas, il est très bien comme ça et je vous remercie, dit-il en souriant chaleureusement, et Sakura se détendit légèrement. C'est même plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour vous avoir dévisagée ainsi mais… pour vous avouer la vérité, j'ignore totalement qui vous êtes.

Sakura eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête. Même si elle s'y attendait, c'était autre chose que de se l'entendre dire de manière aussi directe. Elle se souvint alors que, s'il n'avait jamais été une flèche, il était par contre réputé pour sa franchise sans pareille.

– Hinata m'a dit que vous étiez une amie de l'école, continua-t-il en gardant ce sourire un peu niais, mais j'ai beau chercher, votre visage ne me dit rien du tout. A ma décharge, rajouta-t-il en se grattant machinalement l'arrière du crâne, je ne suis pas physionomiste pour un sou…

Sakura mit quelques instants avant de tenter de reprendre une certaine contenance.

– Euh…

Sans grand succès.

– Quoique, reprit-il en plissant les yeux, vos cheveux me rappellent vaguement quelque chose…

– Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, dit-elle enfin, un peu ragaillardie par ses dernières paroles. J'étais avec vous au lycée principal de Konoha, mais ça ne m'étonne guère que vous ne vous en souvenez pas car nous avions seulement le cours d'anglais en commun. J'avais déjà les cheveux roses à l'époque. C'est leur couleur naturelle, crut-elle bon de préciser. Et pour tout vous avouer moi aussi – elle hésita avant de poursuivre – je ne me rappelais absolument pas de vous avant de recevoir votre invitation…

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Au moins, les choses étaient claires, ainsi. Un peu anxieuse, elle attendit sa réaction, et fut totalement abasourdie lorsqu'elle l'entendit éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

– Alors ça, c'est incroyable ! Vous êtes sérieuse ? demanda-t-il après s'être calmé. Je vous avoue que si c'est le cas, je me sentirais un peu moins idiot de ne pas vous avoir reconnue…

Bon, visiblement, il le prenait avec humour et décontraction.

– En fait, confessa-t-elle en souriant, encouragée par son attitude désinvolte, il a fallu que j'aille fouiller dans les photos de classe pour pouvoir mettre un visage sur votre nom.

Il repartit dans un rire joyeux, auquel elle ne put s'empêcher de se joindre, et ils mirent plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver un peu de solennité. L'atmosphère s'était entièrement relâchée, et Sakura se surprit à se sentir bien. Tout simplement, bien. Cela faisait combien de temps que je n'avais pas ri ainsi ? se demanda-t-elle.

– Si je résume la situation, hé bien… Ni vous ni moi ne savons ce que je fais là. Mais à part ça, tout va bien, sourit-elle.

Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le sourire franc de Naruto se tordit étrangement. Il parut tout à coup gêné.

– En fait, je me souviens de votre nom maintenant… C'est un peu long à raconter, mais… en gros c'est grâce à un ami à moi que vous êtes ici.

– Un ami à vous ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

– C'est ça. Si vous voulez plus d'explications, allez lui demander. Il est là-bas, près du bar – il lui désigna un coin de la foule. Et s'il vous envoie sur les roses, dites-lui que vous venez de ma part ! Oh-oh, je vais devoir vous laisser, je crois que ma femme m'appelle depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Ravi de vous avoir rencontrée. A bientôt j'espère, et passez une bonne soirée !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de fendre la masse d'invités en direction d'une Hinata qui semblait en effet plutôt impatiente. Estomaquée, Sakura regarda sa nouvelle bouée de sauvetage l'abandonner misérablement à sa solitude. En plus, si elle voulait en apprendre un peu plus sur la raison de sa présence, elle allait devoir adresser la parole à un illustre inconnu ! Qui risquait visiblement de l'envoyer bouler – c'était engageant… Et dont elle n'avait que vaguement entraperçu la localisation géographique – près du bar, près du bar… il est grand, le bar ! – et ignorait totalement le nom. Ce dernier point, songea-t-elle, était particulièrement embêtant.

– Hé, attendez ! l'interpella-t-elle avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement. Il s'appelle comment, votre ami ?

– Sasuke Uchiha, lui cria-t-il d'une voix amusée, avant d'être définitivement avalé par la foule.


	3. Comme une pluie d'orage

**_Comme une pluie d'orage_**

* * *

Tout en se dirigeant vers la zone où devait prétendument se trouver le dénommé Sasuke, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé ses six années de scolarité au lycée principal de la ville. Parce qu'après celui de Naruto Uzumaki, le nom de Sasuke Uchiha ne lui disait rien non plus. Aucun souvenir de camaraderie, aucune réminiscence de gomme prêtée. Le vide intersidéral. Alors un, ça passait encore, mais deux, cela commençait à faire beaucoup… Peut-être était-ce une farce, songea-t-elle. Ou peut-être qu'ils l'avaient confondue avec une autre fille du lycée aussi appelée Sakura Haruno. Ou avec un nom s'en approchant, et avaient malencontreusement fait une faute de frappe…

Elle atteignit le comptoir du bar plus rapidement qu'escompté, et secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées encombrantes. Son imagination fertile l'emmenait parfois sur des terrains allègrement accidentés, bien loin de son quotidien plat et uniforme, et elle avait parfois du mal à revenir à la réalité. Cette petite enquête sur le motif de sa présence à ce mariage commençait à lui plaire. Certes, quand on y réfléchissait, ce comportement pouvait paraître un peu immature, mais au moins avait-elle l'impression de ne pas être venue pour rien. La preuve, argumenta-t-elle avec gaieté, elle venait de retrouver un sympathique copain de classe, et s'apprêtait même à réitérer cette joyeuse expérience !

Ragaillardie, elle regarda de tous côtés sans trop savoir ce qu'elle cherchait exactement. Le geste de Naruto avait été tellement vague qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'identifier son ami en question, et elle espérait à force de persévérance tomber sur un visage qui lui semblerait familier.

Après plusieurs minutes d'observations scrupuleuses, elle consentit à admettre qu'il lui fallait revoir sa stratégie. Le plus efficace, se dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres, serait d'aller sur le terrain… Elle n'aimait pas trop cette idée, mais elle en était capable, foi de Sakura ! Elle prit un verre pour se donner du courage et, tel un militaire en mission, s'attela à quadriller le périmètre d'un air innocent. Une vraie James Bond Girl, songea-t-elle narquoisement – avant de se souvenir avec dépit que beaucoup d'entre elles étaient des agents-doubles et mouraient tragiquement.

Elle arpenta ainsi la foule un bon moment. Quand, après avoir effectué plusieurs fois le même tour, elle remarqua qu'on commençait à l'observer elle aussi de manière suspicieuse, elle jugea qu'il était temps de faire une pause dans son enquête. Elle ne devait pas être très discrète, à tourner en rond autour des mêmes personnes. Comme une grosse mouche rose autour d'un lampadaire, pensa-t-elle – et l'image la fit rire toute seule, transformant les regards soupçonneux en carrément méfiants. Vous aussi, vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis là, hein ? leur demanda-t-elle sur une pensée légère, avant de soupirer intérieurement.

Elle s'apprêta à rejoindre son point d'observation attitré – ce bon vieux bar – lorsque deux évènements simultanés se produisirent. Une voix sur sa gauche héla un certain « Sasuke ! » tandis qu'à l'opposé, ses yeux verts accrochèrent une touffe de cheveux blonds reconnaissables entre mille. Un jaune clair, si lumineux qu'il faisait presque mal yeux, et même d'aussi loin Sakura dut plisser les siens. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui possédait pareille chevelure presqu'aussi atypique que la sienne. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde, mais déjà sa tête se tournait vers la gauche en quête de la personne interpellée. Un léger regret lui pinça le cœur – elle avait eu le temps de constater que ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs, alors qu'elle avait coupé les siens il y a des années – avant de se rappeler sa mission de la soirée. Chaque chose en son temps, elle retrouverait Ino sans difficulté par après.

Ledit Sasuke, constata-elle, se trouvait à cinq mètres d'elle à peine, habillé d'un costume noir classique et occupé à parler avec un homme de son âge. Son visage lui rappela vaguement quelque chose, et elle se souvint l'avoir regardé plusieurs fois sans vraiment le voir lors de ses rondes. Ce n'était que maintenant, alors qu'elle étudiait ses traits avec attention le plus discrètement possible, qu'elle remarqua cette atmosphère puissante qui émanait de lui et le faisait se tenir un peu à l'écart des autres. C'était comme des vibrations dans l'air, semblables à celles que l'on voit au-dessus de l'asphalte lors des canicules d'été. Sakura frissonna – pour le sympathique camarade de classe qu'elle pensait rencontrer, elle repasserait.

Elle alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin sur une chaise haute au comptoir afin de l'observer plus tranquillement. Il était toujours gênant de se faire surprendre en plein examen physique d'une personne, et elle estimait s'être déjà faite suffisamment remarquer sur la soirée que pour échapper à cette humiliation supplémentaire, aussi petite soit-elle.

En fait, ce n'était pas lui qui se tenait à l'écart, réalisa-t-elle après quelques minutes. C'était la foule elle-même qui lui consacrait un espace privé, une zone où rares étaient ceux qui s'aventuraient à poser le pied. Un territoire correspondant aux limites de cette aura si particulière qui lui avait d'emblée sauté aux yeux en le regardant. Que tout le monde voyait, même, corrigea-t-elle. On frôlait cette bulle, mais on n'y entrait pas. Impunément du moins, et Sakura se promit d'être prudente.

Elle poursuivit son examen, espérant un petit coup de pouce du passé face à ses yeux de charbon ou encore sa coiffure singulière, mais aucun souvenir ne paraissait vouloir se manifester à l'égard de Sasuke Uchiha. Accaparé par l'image de Naruto, son cerveau semblait avoir occulté tous les autres visages qu'il avait croisés sur les photos. Car il devait s'y trouver, obligatoirement, même dans un angle de mur où à l'ombre d'un préau. Sakura s'en voulut subitement de n'avoir pas prêté plus d'attention aux têtes autres que celle du blond du cours d'anglais sur ces instantanés.

Son visage pâle exprima soudainement de l'agacement, les mèches noires qui l'encadraient s'affolèrent au rythme de ses gestes, et son interlocuteur battit rapidement en retraite. Elle hésita, et réalisa avec contrariété que c'était l'un de ses plus gros problèmes – elle hésitait _tout le temps_ ! Balayant ses doutes, elle sauta sur ses pieds et marcha d'un pas résolu vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui ruminait désormais le nez dans son verre. Les mètres qui la séparaient de lui cependant amenuisèrent son courage au fur et à mesure qu'elle les franchissait et, arrivée aux frontières de son carré d'herbe, elle ne put que s'arrêter.

– Bonjour…

Il leva la tête, visiblement surpris d'entendre cette voix féminine au timbre légèrement chevrotant, comme si sa propriétaire n'était pas sûre que soit le mot exact à dire. De fait, la jeune femme devant lui ne semblait absolument pas certaine de devoir être là. Ses doigts jouaient nerveusement entre eux et ses pieds remuaient dans ses chaussures, comme de vieux tics enfantins.

– Je… Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, dit-elle pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Et je…

– Je sais qui vous êtes, la coupa-t-il.

Les pieds et les mains de la jeune femme s'immobilisèrent, et il sut qu'il avait employé un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il soupira longuement, lassé de cette sévérité qui le caractérisait tant et dont il avait du mal à se départir. Il aurait voulu avoir un caractère moins abrupt, tout comme il aurait voulu ne jamais se retrouver devant Sakura Haruno en ce jour.

– Excusez-moi, reprit-il en soupirant. Sasuke Uchiha, mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et un silence s'installa. Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire, et visiblement lui non plus. Savait-il seulement pourquoi elle se tenait là en face de lui ? Au moins, il la connaissait, et rien que cela la soulageait d'un énorme poids. Elle songea que s'il avait balbutié un « qui êtes-vous ? », elle aurait sûrement laissé tomber cette enquête débile et serait rentrée dare-dare chez elle brûler toutes ces stupides photos de classe inutiles. Mais il avait dit « je sais qui vous êtes ». Alors elle brisa le silence en demandant simplement :

– Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

Il la regarda, franchement étonné, avant de soupirer et de jeter un regard dédaigneux sur le noyau de la foule.

– Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous viendriez me parler… Je vous ai vue parler à Hinata et Naruto tout à l'heure. Laissez-moi deviner : cet idiot ne vous a pas reconnue ?

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite, avant de la refermer. Elle hésita à répondre, même si son silence parlait pour elle il n'était jamais évident d'admettre que l'on s'était pris un vent monumental.

– Bref, esquiva-t-elle, le rouge aux joues, il m'a dit que vous… Enfin, que c'était _grâce à_ vous que j'étais là… – elle plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils – C'est vrai ?

Sasuke affronta son regard à la fois suspicieux et gêné sans broncher et esquissa finalement un semblant de sourire – enfin, dire que la commissure droite de ses lèvres se releva imperceptiblement serait plus juste…

– Naruto est le mec le plus gentil qui soit, commença-t-il en levant la tête, paraissant chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose parmi la foule. Un peu trop même, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Ne me traitez pas d'hypocrite, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis près de dix ans. J'étais au lycée avec lui. Et avec vous aussi.

Il repéra finalement la veste blanche d'un serveur, le héla d'un geste de la main et attrapa deux verres de champagne dont un qu'il lui tendit.

– On ne se connaissait pas vraiment à l'époque, reprit-il, mais le hasard, ou plutôt la pression familiale, appelez cela comme vous voudrez – il eut un petit rire sans joie – a fait que nous nous sommes lancés dans des études supérieures à la même université… C'est dingue comme quelques cours en commun peuvent créer des liens. On s'était à peine adressé la parole au lycée, mais beaucoup de choses changent en huit ans dont quatre de collocation.

Il sourit au souvenir de cette période de sa vie. Sakura songea qu'elle avait dû être heureuse et réprima le malaise qui commençait à monter en elle. Elle, c'était le contraire. Elle avait fait les études qu'elle voulait mais avait sacrifié beaucoup au nom de son avenir. Peut-être trop, à l'évidence. Maintenant, elle était chirurgienne et n'avait que son passé à remuer amèrement, au même titre que les entrailles de ses patients.

– Ca ne m'étonne même pas qu'il vous ait dit de venir me voir. Et je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir… J'avoue que quelque part, c'est grâce à moi que vous êtes là, c'est vrai.

Cette révélation n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter mais plutôt de l'attrister, et sans savoir pourquoi Sakura sentit son ventre se nouer.

– Cachez votre joie, observa-t-elle en affichant une moue contrariée.

Il soupira.

– C'est de ma faute, devrais-je dire. C'est de ma faute si vous vous retrouvez là, à errer au milieu de ces gens qui ne vous connaissent pas.

– Ma foi, je ne les connais pas non plus, relativisa-t-elle. On ne peut pas connaître tout le monde à un mariage.

Il lui jeta un regard blasé, et elle sut exactement ce qu'il pensait. Oui, bon, quand ni le marié ni la mariée ne savait votre nom, il y avait de quoi se poser de sérieuses questions sur la raison de sa présence ici… Mais Sakura était décidée à prouver qu'elle avait sa place à cette réception, aussi prit-elle une grande inspiration.

– Vous savez, il y a des gens qui vont à des mariages, disons, « comme ça » – elle écarta les mains et lui adressa un sourire exagéré – sans connaître personne, juste pour manger et boire à l'œil… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Alors _peut-être_ que l'idée de retrouver quelques connaissances m'a vaguement effleuré l'esprit lorsque je suis entrée ici, mais qu'en fait je suis une de ces personnes sans scrupules qui se baladent en saluant tout le monde d'un air innocent, qui prétendent être la nièce de la cousine par alliance du marié et s'éclipsent ni vu ni connu après avoir fait le plein de cacahuètes !

Sasuke la fixa d'un air pensif pendant plusieurs secondes, attrapa un petit bol contenant des biscuits salés qui traînait sur le comptoir du bar et le lui tendit.

– Je vous en prie, faites le plein, sourit-il narquoisement.

– Euh, en fait, je suis allergique aux arachides, bafouilla-t-elle, soudainement rouge.

– C'est pas de chance pour quelqu'un qui vient manger à l'œil – il reposa le bol sur le comptoir. Ecoutez, reprit-il en redevenant sérieux, je sais très bien qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites là. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez, et j'espérais vraiment ne pas avoir cette conversation avec vous… Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Il soupira une énième fois en lui jetant un coup d'œil, visiblement toujours hésitant, puis se décida finalement à poursuivre :

– En fait, ça s'est passé ainsi…

* * *

– Alors, cette liste, ça avance ?

D'un sursaut, Naruto releva la tête des nombreux papiers et cartons d'invitation vierges qui encombraient son bureau. Son meilleur ami, Sasuke Uchiha, se tenait appuyé avec sa désinvolture habituelle contre l'encadrement de la porte.

– Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, avant de lui lancer un regard désapprobateur. Tu pourrais frapper plutôt que de faire peur aux gens.

Son hôte haussa les épaules tout en s'invitant dans la pièce.

– Je déteste frapper aux portes. Et la tienne était ouverte.

Il avisa son ami un instant, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, les plis de fatigue qui ornaient ses paupières et les légères cernes qui creusaient son visage, avant de commenter de manière tout à fait détachée :

– T'as une sale tête. Toujours aussi heureux de te marier ?

– Ta gueule. J'suis crevé avec cette foutue liste d'invités, j'suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter…

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de se frotter les yeux. Sasuke se pencha sur le bureau et, sans gêne aucune, se saisit de la première photo qui surplombait la pile.

– Tu comptes inviter Sakura Haruno ? demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

– Qui ça ? – Sasuke retourna la photo et indiqua du doigt la fille aux cheveux roses qui souriait d'un air incertain aux côtés d'une blonde qui, au contraire, montrait fièrement toutes ses dents – Ah, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle…

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

– Naruto, je veux bien que ta mémoire n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus développé chez toi mais quand même, ne me dis pas que tu as pu oublier une tignasse pareille !

– Je la connais ? demanda-t-il en s'étirant.

– Sakura Haruno ! Elle était avec nous au lycée, on avait même le cours d'anglais en commun !

– Ravi de l'apprendre, répondit-il en quittant la pièce. J'vais me faire du café, t'en veux ?

Sasuke le suivit, reposant le rectangle de papier glacé sur le bureau.

– Tu invites ses amies ?

Naruto, occupé à remplir la cafetière par de généreuses cuillerées d'arabica, suspendit son geste et le regarda comme s'il venait de lui proposer d'aller faire de la corde à sauter dans le jardin.

– Ses amies ? répéta-t-il, visiblement perdu, avant de mettre distraitement l'appareil en route.

Sasuke soupira d'agacement. Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot, parfois !

– Oui, ses amies. Enfin, j'imagine que Tenten est invitée d'office… Et tu n'étais pas aux cours avec Ino Yamanaka ?

– La blonde ? Si, elle avait commencé science-po en même temps que moi mais a abandonné au bout de deux ans, elle a bifurqué vers le marketing. Mais j'vais quand même pas inviter cette Sakura pour la simple raison que je connais deux copines à elle ! Sinon, je suis bon pour inviter toute la ville…

Il versa le café prêt dans deux tasses et pesta quand quelques gouttes brûlantes éclaboussèrent sa main.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais inviter toute la ville, soupira Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel et en acceptant la tasse qu'il lui tendait. Mais tout de même, elle était avec nous au lycée. Si tu invites ses copines, ça ne se fait pas de ne pas l'inviter elle… Et puis, elle était au cours d'anglais avec n-

– Bon sang Sasuke, arrête un peu avec cette histoire de cours d'anglais ! s'énerva Naruto. Cette fille, je ne m'en rappelle absolument pas, OK ? D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que toi tu… Hé ! fit-il brusquement en renversant la moitié du contenu de sa tasse. Tu ne veux quand même pas que… Ca alors, Sasuke ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

– Je ne veux quand même pas que quoi ? rétorqua sèchement le brun, se doutant déjà où les conclusions hâtives de Naruto l'avaient mené.

– Il fallait me le dire tout de suite, si tu voulais que j'invite cette fille ! – il le congratula d'une accolade complice – Tu n'aurais pas un faible pour cette Sakura ?

Le sourire taquin de Naruto lui extorqua un soupir venant du fin fond de ses poumons. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de se mêler de ça ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il saisi cette fichue photo ?!

– Ecoute, fit-il en reposant brutalement la tasse sur la table de la cuisine, oublie ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ? Après tout, c'est ton mariage, alors fais ce que tu veux !

Et il sortit. Mais il connaissait suffisamment Naruto pour savoir que celui-ci n'en resterait pas là, à présent. Et inévitablement, ça lui retomberait dessus…

* * *

– Et voilà, conclut Sasuke, mal à l'aise, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'horizon de la foule.

Il n'avait pas osé regarder Sakura pendant son récit, et il risqua un œil furtif devant lui. Elle était toujours là, constata-t-il avec un certain soulagement. Debout et parfaitement immobile. Elle le fixait sans vraiment le voir, affichant un air complètement ahuri. C'était _ça_ , l'explication magique qu'elle attendait depuis un mois ?

– Je, je vais m'asseoir quelques instants, balbutia-t-elle en se dirigeant d'une démarche mécanique vers les chaises hautes du bar.

Il la suivit et s'installa sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

– Donc, commença-t-elle avec hésitation après plusieurs minutes de silence, si je suis là, c'est… c'est parce que votre ami croit que vous en pincez pour moi, c'est ça ? Et… et qu'il voulait vous arranger le coup, c'est bien ça ?

– Naruto n'a jamais été un garçon très subtil, lâcha-t-il en guise d'approbation.

– Mais en fait, l'interrompit-elle en poursuivant sur un ton faussement calme, il ne se rappelle absolument pas de moi… Et si je suis là, c'est parce que vous lui avez parlé de moi, ce qui a créé un quiproquo…

Sasuke préféra garder le silence.

– En gros, je suis là par erreur… Un accident, quoi…

Ils méditèrent ensemble cette constatation. Sakura, affalée sur sa chaise, avait le regard perdu dans le vide, tandis que Sasuke faisait tourner son verre vide entre ses mains. Ainsi, sa première hypothèse était vraie… Et elle n'avait pas été fichue de suivre son instinct, non, à la place elle avait cédé à la curiosité et à l'envie de se laisser porter par les évènements. Hé bien bravo Sakura, songea-t-elle, pour ça, c'est réussi. Elle se redressa subitement.

– Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi.

Elle vida son verre d'une traite, se leva et fendit la foule, Sasuke sur les talons.

– Non, non, attendez ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes là par… méprise que vous devez vous en aller !

Sakura se retourna si brusquement qu'il faillit lui rentrer dedans. Ses traits étaient figés par la colère. Il était encore plus idiot que l'autre blond ou quoi ?

– Ah oui ? Et vous voulez que je fasse quoi, hein ? – elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui – Que je reste ici à faire semblant de connaître la moitié des invités et à danser le sirtaki avec les mariés ? Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, je ne serais jamais venue, je ne serais pas ici à me demander ce que je fais là et… et je ne serais pas en train de vous gueuler dessus !

Elle s'apprêta à reprendre sa traversée fulgurante de la mer de convives lorsqu'une voix cristalline la figea sur place.

– Et moi, je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de te revoir, Sakura !


	4. Ce que nous sommes

**_Ce que nous sommes_**

* * *

Quand Sakura avait rencontré Ino pour la première fois, elle était restée muette de stupeur face à cette grande gamine blonde – elle faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, à l'époque – qui lui faisait face, les poings sur les hanches. De son regard électrique, elle l'avait toisée des pieds à la tête, un air de défi durcissant ses traits fins et encore juvéniles, avant de lâcher un « J'aime bien tes cheveux ». La remarque, très sérieuse, avait sonné comme venant d'une connaisseuse en la matière, et Sakura avait su qu'elle ne pouvait pas la contredire. Elle ne le voulait pas, de toute façon, et elle avait répondu d'une voix timide mais où pointait tout de même de la fierté que c'était sa couleur naturelle. Le sourire d'Ino s'était alors agrandi jusqu'à faire trois fois le tour de son visage. Elles ne s'étaient plus jamais quittées. Enfin… A huit ans, elle croyait qu'elles ne se quitteraient jamais.

Lorsqu'elle la vit devant elle, dans sa robe marine nouée dans le cou, Sakura se sentit redevenir la petite fille qu'elle était le jour de cette rencontre. De nouveau, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Une remarque sur ses cheveux, en guise d'allusion ? Non, non, ça faisait trop égocentrique. Ceux d'Ino ? Ils étaient toujours aussi longs – enfin, elle le supposait au vu de la coiffure élaborée qu'elle arborait – tandis que les siens étaient si courts à présent qu'elle pouvait à peine les attacher. Elle jeta un regard perdu à Sasuke qui se tenait toujours près d'elle. Elle ne savait pas. C'était comme si elle voyait Ino pour la première fois. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose pourtant, sinon son silence allait la faire partir, et après…

Une main passant plusieurs fois devant son visage la ramena à la réalité. Ino était toujours là, plus près même, et la regardait d'un air inquiet.

– Hé, Sakura ?! – elle se tourna vers Sasuke – Tu crois qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnue ?

Malgré elle, Sakura pouffa.

– Comment pourrais-je ne pas te reconnaître, hein ? On te repère à des kilomètres avec tes cheveux jaune fluo.

Le visage d'Ino s'éclaira, et un grand sourire dévoila sa dentition parfaite. Mais y avait-il quelque chose qui n'était pas parfait chez elle ? ne put s'empêcher de se demander tendrement Sakura.

– Parle pour toi, bonbon transgénique, rétorqua Ino d'un ton faussement railleur.

La seconde suivante, elles tombaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Sakura la serra avec une force qui la surprit elle-même. Pouvait-elle lui avoir manqué à ce point ? Elle huma son parfum, sourit lorsque les fins cheveux blonds de sa nuque lui chatouillèrent le nez et savoura le plaisir simple mais ô combien gigantesque de sentir les bras de celle qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de considérer comme sa meilleure amie autour de ses épaules. C'était seulement à cet instant qu'elle prenait conscience de la solitude dans laquelle elle avait vécu depuis ses dix-huit ans, qu'elle se rendait compte du vide énorme qui l'avait habitée pendant ces huit années.

– Hum, toussota Sasuke pour rappeler discrètement qu'il était toujours présent, je vais vous laisser…

Sur un signe de tête, il se fondit dans la foule avec l'empressement caractéristique de celui qui ne veut pas être le témoin gênant d'effusions féminines, mais Sakura n'y prêtait déjà plus attention. Seuls comptaient ces yeux bleus pétillants qui la regardaient des pieds à la tête. Ino n'a pas changé d'un pouce, songea Sakura, et elle se surprit à éprouver un immense soulagement à cette idée.

D'un pas posé, elles s'éloignèrent du monde qui les entourait et avait continué de tourner sans elles. Elles marchèrent dans un silence tranquille, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, le temps que les voiles blancs disparaissent et que le tumulte de la réception devienne aussi doux qu'un murmure. Au-delà de ce large espace dégagé pour l'occasion, le Domaine Hyûga abritait de nombreux bosquets entre lesquels sinuaient des sentiers dallés soigneusement entretenus et des ruisseaux aux rythmes imperturbables. Leur chemin les conduisit sur un pont en bois d'allure typiquement japonaise qui surplombait l'un d'entre eux.

– Que fais-tu donc ici ? demanda finalement Sakura, accoudée à la rambarde, sans se départir de son sourire.

La blonde, accoudée à ses côtés, s'amusait dans la contemplation de leurs reflets ondulants à la surface de l'eau.

– J'ai été dans la même fac que Naruto. Enfin, deux ans seulement, après quoi j'ai changé d'orientation.

– Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as fait comme études, soupira honteusement Sakura après un silence en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Ni ce que tu fais maintenant. Si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, si tu es heureuse, si…

La main d'Ino se posant sur son bras l'interrompit et elle tourna son visage vers le sien, toujours captivé par le faible courant du ruisseau qui déformait leurs portraits.

– Et moi, Sakura ? demanda-t-elle à son tour tristement. Crois-tu que je suis fière de me poser ces mêmes questions à ton égard ? J'ai autant honte que toi…

– C'est moi qui me suis éloignée, rétorqua doucement Sakura.

– Cela ne justifie pas que ce soit entièrement ta faute, avoua Ino. J'ai autant de responsabilité que toi dans ces années de silence. Je me rendais compte de la situation, je m'apercevais bien que l'on s'éloignait de plus en plus… mais je n'ai rien fait. Je pourrais te dire que j'étais dans l'ambiance folle des nouveaux étudiants qui découvrent la fac, que j'ai eu une année difficile en me rendant compte que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire, que j'ai dû bifurquer non sans mal vers la section qui me plaisait vraiment… Mais ce serait te mentir. Enfin, pas tout à fait, modéra-t-elle, mais cela n'excuse en rien mon manque de réaction.

Sakura, pensive, avait reporté son regard sur leurs reflets. Les paroles d'Ino réchauffaient son cœur et le serraient en même temps. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison, qu'une amitié impliquait la responsabilité des tributaires de cette relation. Néanmoins, en l'écoutant, elle sentit la culpabilité l'étreindre plus que jamais.

– Toi tu t'en es rendue compte, au moins, murmura-t-elle, dépitée. Moi pas. Et tout comme toi, je pourrais te dire que ces études de médecine ont dévoré une réelle part de ma vie, que pendant ces années j'étudiais sans arrêt, au point que je ne m'aperçoive de l'état de notre amitié qu'il y a un mois, en recevant une invitation qui n'a d'ailleurs pas lieu d'être…

Elles soupirèrent longuement, laissant le doux clapotement du cours d'eau emporter leurs regrets et leurs erreurs. Lorsque _quelque chose_ rompit brutalement la surface de l'eau, brouillant les mines abattues qui s'y reflétaient et les faisant sursauter.

– Hum hum, s'éclaircit une voix légèrement moqueuse, désolée de briser cette ambiance mélodramatique mais là, je me devais d'intervenir avant de devoir plonger pour sauver l'une d'entre vous de la noyade…

– Ma robe ! s'affola Ino, égale à elle-même.

Elle avisa en râlant la zone mouillée du bas de sa tenue, avant de lever un regard féroce vers la nouvelle venue qui avait changé d'expression quand Sakura lui avait sauté au cou. Elle les rejoignit d'un pas énervé en tenant précautionneusement le pan de tissu éclaboussé à l'écart de ce qui était sec et intact. Elle en connaissait une qui n'allait plus être intacte bien longtemps, se dit-elle furieusement.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil glacial alors que la coupable tentait vainement de repousser Sakura qui semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher.

– Vas-y Sakura, approuva sèchement la blonde tout en essorant soigneusement le bas de sa robe, étouffe-la, elle le mérite.

Sakura se décolla enfin de Tenten qui, soulagée, put respirer à nouveau normalement.

– Bon sang, Sakura, grimaça-t-elle en se massant le cou, où as-tu développé une force pareille ? Tu es devenue championne du lancer de marteau ou quoi ?

– Bien fait, répliqua Ino de manière tout à fait infantile.

– Oh, Ino, s'excusa la brune d'un ton penaud. Désolée, j'ai pas très bien visé… Hé, je fais du tir à l'arc moi, pas du lancer de caillou ! se justifia-t-elle rapidement en reculant prestement sous le regard brûlant de colère d'Ino.

Celle-ci maugréa une phrase incompréhensible tandis que Tenten haussait déjà les épaules en souriant, déjà à des kilomètres de l'incident. Elle était effectivement désolée, nota Sakura avec amusement, mais pas tant que ça. Tenten était le relativisme incarné. Même dans la pire des situations, elle aurait encore pu trouver quelque chose de positif à dire. Alors un bout de tissu mouillé, ça lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'Ino, alors elle faisait un peu semblant, pour la forme.

– Tu trouves que j'ai la carrure d'une lanceuse de marteau ? s'écria soudainement Sakura qui venait de percuter, à la fois épouvantée et pas très ravie – dans sa tête apparaissait nettement l'image peu flatteuse d'une de ces championnes russes aux muscles imposants qu'on voyait à la télé lors des Jeux Olympiques.

– Roh c'est bon, je blague ! rit Tenten en s'accrochant à leurs cous des deux bras pour les serrer contre elle. Ino, c'est qu'une robe, t'en as des milliers dans ta garde-robe. Et toi ma petite Sakura – elle lui frotta affectueusement la joue de son poing – t'es toujours aussi fine qu'un Carambar à la fraise !

Elle les relâcha enfin et Sakura passa une main sur sa joue endolorie.

– J'avais oublié que tu me faisais ça tout le temps, marmonna-t-elle. Et cette histoire de Carambar aussi…

– Et alors, demanda joyeusement Tenten sans prêter attention à ses jérémiades, si tu n'es pas devenue lanceuse de marteau, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? Oh, attends, enchaîna-t-elle, tu voulais faire la médecine si je me souviens bien, non ? – elle lui lança une œillade amusée – Lanceuse de bistouri, alors ?

– Mes bouquins étaient très lourds, énonça-t-elle d'un ton faussement léger, et puis on devait soulever nous-mêmes les cadavres qui servaient pour les travaux pratiques d'anatomie et les autopsies… D'ailleurs, une fois, il y en a un qui-

– Ca va, ça va, la coupa Tenten avec empressement, peu désireuse d'entendre les anecdotes scabreuses qui circulaient dans les sous-sols des hôpitaux universitaires.

Sakura rit. Tenten, aussi effrontée et intrépide soit-elle, ne supportait pas tout ce qui se rapportait à _ces choses-là_. Elle se rappelait ô combien celle qui n'avait a priori peur de rien avait eu un mal fou à achever la dissection de sa grenouille au lycée.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? lui demanda Ino, encore un peu boudeuse.

Tenten cligna des yeux, surprise de la question, avant de se tordre les mains dans les plis de sa robe, gênée. Sakura et Ino échangèrent un regard déconcerté avant de la toiser d'un air soupçonneux. Si Sakura avait déjà vu Tenten pâlir à l'occasion des quelques travaux pratiques du cours de sciences naturelles, jamais au grand jamais elle ne l'avait vue rougir.

– Ben… Avec Neji, on se baladait un peu… – elle jeta quelques regards inquiets autour d'elle avant de faire un vague geste de la main dans une direction toute aussi imprécise – euh, par là… Tu savais que les pins du Domaine avaient été plantés il y a plus de cinq cents ans ?

Ino toussa tandis que Sakura contemplait naïvement le bosquet centenaire incriminé, les yeux plissés par le doute. C'était possible, cinq cents ans ?

– Comment ça, « avec Neji » ? demanda la blonde qui, elle, avait bloqué sur l'information essentielle et n'était pas tombée dans le subtil piège du changement de sujet.

Sakura lâcha des yeux les quatre pins innocents et les reposa sur son amie. Les joues de Tenten, si c'était possible, avaient pris une teinte encore plus cramoisie. Elles attendirent son explication dans un silence inquiet mais déterminé – elles ne la laisseraient pas s'en tirer si facilement avec juste un prénom mâchonné au milieu d'une histoire de conifères.

– Je… je sors avec Neji Hyûga, avoua-t-elle timidement.

Sakura resta interdite, tandis qu'Ino lâchait un « Quoi ?! » étranglé après avoir avalé sa salive de travers. Neji Hyûga ? Alors c'était elle, la fameuse inconnue qui avait, d'après les titres des journaux à sensations de l'époque, « _ravi le cœur imprenable de l'homme le plus riche de la ville_ » ?! Tenten passa une main dans sa nuque en souriant d'un air embarrassé.

– Ça fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble, mais seulement six mois officiellement…

– Hé ben… lâcha Sakura, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

– Neji Hyûga… répéta Ino, toujours sous le choc. Elle sort avec _Neji Hyûga_ …

– Oui bon, ça va, maugréa-t-elle, agacée de leur soudaine léthargie. C'est pas le fils de l'Empereur, non plus !

– Bah, vu qu'il n'y a plus d'Empereur à notre époque et que c'est le fils héritier de la plus riche famille de Konoha… Désolée mais à peu de choses près, Tenten, si, c'est lui, lui fit remarquer Sakura d'un sourire contrit.

Les joues de Tenten rosirent à nouveau et elle décida qu'il était temps de quitter l'endroit en même temps que ce sujet trop gênant pour elle. Elle n'était pas avec lui pour son argent ou sa notoriété, elle supposait qu'elle n'avait quand même pas la nécessité de leur préciser ce détail, hm ? D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui l'avait abordée. Par elle ne savait quel courage, elle devait bien l'admettre, songea-t-elle en riant intérieurement. Elle connaissait son caractère et savait qu'elle pouvait paraître assez effrayante au premier abord…

Secouant la tête pour s'extirper des souvenirs de cette rencontre improbable, elle empoigna ses amies par les bras et les traîna littéralement sur le sentier.

– Et toi Sakura, tu n'as pas un charmant médecin à nous présenter ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton badin tout en approchant son visage de matrone du sien et en dardant sur elle un regard perçant.

– Euh, non, répondit platement la concernée en se défaisant un peu de son emprise.

Ses traits de mère inquisitrice s'effacèrent pour afficher une évidente déconvenue.

– Oh. Et toi ? reprit-t-elle d'une voix presque suppliante en tournant la tête vers Ino. Dis-moi que t'as un copain…

Celle-ci hocha négativement la tête avant de lui adresser un petit sourire narquois.

– Désolée, Tenten. Tu vas devoir continuer à aller à tes soirées de couples toute seule… Enfin, _juste_ avec le fils de l'Empereur…

Elle fit la moue avant – comme d'habitude – d'hausser les épaules et de retrouver son éternel sourire. Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau. Elle avait toujours admiré cette énergie incroyable, ce côté je-m'en-foutiste qui lui faisait parfois faire n'importe quoi sans songer aux conséquences. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Ino sur le pont. Il n'y avait pas qu'à elle que ces paroles s'adressaient.

– Tenten, commença-t-elle soudainement, je… je suis désolée de…

– C'est pas grave, Sakura, l'interrompit-elle en faisant un vague signe de la main, on va te trouver quelqu'un, t'inquiète !

– Mais non, je ne parle pas de-

– Ah, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, j'aperçois l'homme de ma vie !

– L'inconscient, tu veux dire, soupira Ino en adressant un clin d'œil à Sakura.

Elles étaient en effet revenues à la réception qui battait toujours son plein. Tenten, radieuse, rejoignit de son pas bondissant un homme aux longs cheveux de jais. Son gracieux mouvement de tête vers leur amie, son sourire doux et le regard translucide qu'il posa sur elles lorsque Tenten les désigna avec sa discrétion habituelle confirmèrent ses racines familiales. C'était bien un Hyûga. Et voir Tenten aux côtés de quelqu'un d'aussi calme et posé – tout son contraire – avait à la fois quelque chose d'étonnant et de rassurant. Au moins cette tête brûlée aurait-elle quelqu'un dans sa vie pour la freiner quelque peu dans ses élans.

Tandis qu'Ino, curieuse, s'enquérait auprès de Neji sur sa rencontre improbable avec « cette espèce de ressort dangereux qui n'avait pas besoin d'arme pour en être une » – mais malgré toutes ses métaphores illustrées de souvenirs endoloris, à son grand dam, l'évidente naïveté du jeune homme semblait cacher un amour absolu –, Sakura attira l'attention de la brune. Elle tenait réellement à s'expliquer.

– Tenten… commença-t-elle avant de poursuivre sur sa lancée, tout à l'heure, quand je te disais que j'étais désolée… Ce n'était pas-

– Je sais Sakura, sourit Tenten, visiblement décidée à ne pas la laisser terminer ses phrases.

– Mais…

– Rassure-toi, j'ai entendu la fin de ta tirade sur le pont, et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me la répètes. Tu es fautive, je le sais. Je suis fautive, je le sais aussi. Alors oublions ce foutu match nul, d'accord ?

Sakura avait rarement vu les traits de Tenten aussi doux qu'en cet instant, et elle ne put qu'hocher machinalement la tête face à une telle sérénité. Neji Hyûga, dans sa soi-disant inconscience, semblait avoir malgré tout réussi à polir un tant soi peu la surface rugueuse de son amie, et Sakura eut soudainement envie de préciser à Ino que ce jeune homme savait, au contraire, parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

La voix malicieuse de Tenten détourna son attention :

– Mais on peut quand même en profiter pour te trouver un amoureux, hein !

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Elle ne perdait pas le nord, celle-là…

Plus tard, alors que Tenten était partie accompagner Neji pour elle-ne-savait quel obscur protocole familial, Ino lui posa la question fatidique de la journée :

– Et toi Sakura, que fais-tu donc ici ?

La jeune femme essaya de figer le sourire qui flottait en permanence sur ses lèvres depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé ses amies.

– Oh, euh… Bah, tu sais, bredouilla-t-elle, on était au lycée avec Naruto…

Ino cligna des yeux, surprise.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai tendance à l'oublier… répondit-elle en songeant brièvement à cette époque lointaine, avant de réaliser : Mais… il n'était même pas dans notre classe… Si ?

– Non, soupira mollement Sakura qui pesta intérieurement sur la perspicacité de la blonde et sur son incapacité à mentir, j'étais avec lui en cours d'anglais, c'est tout. D'ailleurs je ne me souvenais même pas de lui et…

Elle hésita. Devait-elle raconter l'histoire insensée qui justifiait sa présence à cette réception ? Malgré ses grisantes retrouvailles avec Ino et Tenten, les paroles de Sasuke pesaient toujours dans son esprit. Elle jeta un regard à la silhouette de son amie qui se découpait sur la toile blanche avant de se décider à poursuivre d'un sourire empreint d'amertume.

– … Et lui non plus, en fait.

Devant l'incompréhension qui se lisait clairement sur son visage, elle lui raconta tout. L'arrivée de cet horrible carton, ses fouilles archéologiques et ses longues apnées dans les souvenirs, sa rencontre avec Hinata puis avec Naruto et sa chute définitive lorsque Sasuke lui avait expliqué de quoi il en retournait exactement. Et elle pleura. Parce que depuis qu'elle avait réalisé un mois auparavant que huit années de sa vie étaient incomplètes, elle en avait envie sans malgré tout pouvoir y arriver. C'était seulement maintenant, après avoir vidé son cœur d'une bonne partie de son contenu, que les larmes se décidèrent enfin à rouler sur ses joues sèches.

Ino l'avait écoutée sans l'interrompre. Elle n'avait rien dit quand Sakura s'était réfugiée dans le creux de ses bras ouverts. Elle n'avait pas reculé quand elle lui avait agrippé les épaules en les lui éraflant sans ménagement. Elle n'avait même pas bronché quand elle avait pleuré dans sa robe, se mouchant à moitié dedans. Sakura, reniflant une dernière fois dans le tissu bleu marine, sourit en sentant son esprit s'apaiser enfin.

Ino avait toujours eu des épaules plus larges que les siennes.


	5. Les lois de la gravitation

**_Les lois de la gravitation_**

* * *

Un bref moment de solitude permit à Sakura d'enfin prendre le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Les tables hautes disséminées sous la tente qui accueillaient il y a peu les apéritifs étaient désormais rangées dans un coin, transformant l'espace en une vaste piste de danse herbeuse éclairée par des spots aux couleurs changeantes. C'est à cet instant seulement qu'elle remarqua qu'il faisait noir, et qu'elle était bien malgré elle toujours présente à cette fête.

Avec appréhension, elle jeta un œil sur sa montre. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être déjà si… Quoi, vingt-et-une heures ?! s'étrangla-t-elle. Ca faisait cinq heures qu'elle était là ? Enfin, quatre, vu qu'elle était arrivée en retard, se souvint-elle afin de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas là depuis _si_ longtemps. En même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, elle avait tant de temps à rattraper avec ses amies… Et il avait filé à toute vitesse, tandis qu'elles essayaient de résumer huit années en quelques heures. Cela lui avait fait oublier tous les desseins de fuite qu'elle avait envisagés à son arrivée. Elle soupira en consultant une nouvelle fois les aiguilles de sa montre. Elle qui, dans son idée première, comptait s'éclipser discrètement après avoir effectué son devoir d'invitée envers les mariés, se surprenait à vouloir rester…

Car c'était probablement ça le plus difficile : elle devait admettre qu'elle s'était trompée. Encore lors du trajet pour venir ici, elle s'était persuadée que sa soirée allait être abominable, un fiasco absolu. Bon, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, ça avait clairement été le cas au début… Mais à présent elle devait reconnaître – sur le ton un peu agacé de ceux qui ont subi une défaite cuisante contre eux-mêmes – que le destin avait bien rattrapé son coup en plaçant Ino et Tenten sur sa route. Avoue, Sakura, chantonna une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait furieusement à celle du carton d'invitation, tu es même contente d'être venue ! Mouais, répondit-elle en maugréant intérieurement, la soirée n'était pas finie, le destin pouvait encore retourner sa veste une nouvelle fois comme il savait si bien le faire.

Néanmoins, cette _stupide_ voix avait raison. Elle avait payé le piétinement de son amour-propre contre des retrouvailles providentielles, et pour le moment elle gagnait à l'échange. La contrepartie à sa venue catastrophique était bien plus grande que cette humiliation. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'en vouloir d'être venue. Elle songea au petit carton blanc cassé et à Sasuke, et soupira – à eux non plus, elle ne parvenait pas à leur en vouloir.

Un raclement de gorge la ramena à la réalité. Tiens, quand on parlait du loup… Sasuke se tenait devant elle, les mains dans les poches.

– Oui ?

– Rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis surpris de vous trouver encore là, c'est tout… La dernière fois que je vous ai vue, vous étiez en train de partir en courant.

Sakura le jaugea d'un regard méfiant. Mouais, tu parles, pour quelqu'un de surpris, il n'avait pas l'air surpris du tout. Peut-être que c'était encore un de ses plans tordus destinés à la manipuler une fois de plus… Avait-il déjà oublié que c'était de _sa_ faute si, quelques heures auparavant, elle partait en courant – comme il disait ? Ou alors, faisait-il semblant, comme si c'était déjà un sujet du passé, bon à plaisanter ?

Dans ses pensées, elle nota vaguement que la soirée n'avait toujours pas commencé. Autour d'eux, l'espace balayé au rythme des lumières multicolores était presque vide, hormis quelques acharnés de la piste qui occupaient déjà l'espace de leurs pas au style très… personnel. Sakura grimaça en avisant un jeune homme habillé d'un costume vert de très mauvais goût. Et il n'y avait pas que sa tenue vestimentaire qui était à revoir, constata-t-elle après l'avoir observé tourner plusieurs fois sur lui-même avant d'entamer une surprenante danse à cloche-pied.

– Hé bien, j'ai changé d'avis, répliqua-t-elle finalement en se détournant de cette vision un peu écœurante, et du même coup de Sasuke.

Elle pria intérieurement pour que cela suffise à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne désirait pas poursuivre cette conversation. Malheureusement, un discret coup d'œil en arrière lui apprit que Sasuke Uchiha n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il était du genre persévérant, celui-là, soupira-t-elle.

– Bon, souffla-t-elle en se retournant, exaspérée. Vous me voulez quoi, à la fin ? M'inviter à danser ? C'est non.

Elle darda un regard inquiet sur le type en vert. Seigneur, elle n'avait pas remarqué sa coupe de cheveux ! OK, avec ses mèches roses, elle était mal placée pour faire le moindre commentaire sur le sujet, mais là, cela dépassait la limite des mots… Le vert, les cheveux, la danse l'ensemble était plutôt violent à regarder.

– Je n'invite jamais les filles à danser, rétorqua Sasuke d'un ton blasé comme si c'était une vérité générale aussi élémentaire que la loi de la gravité, et à des kilomètres du cauchemar visuel que subissait la jeune femme. A vrai dire, je comptais plutôt vous entraîner vers le bar…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au comptoir – qu'elle considérait désormais comme un vieil ami. L'endroit était noir de monde et exultait d'un tel brouhaha de rires et de bavardages que cela en devenait assourdissant. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi la piste était vide – tous les invités s'étaient rassemblés là-bas. Il comptait sérieusement l'emmener dans cette marée humaine ? Il voulait la noyer ou quoi ? Elle ramena ses yeux verts plissés en deux fentes sur lui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit Sasuke d'un ton qui n'avait rien d'ironique. J'avais pensé à une partie de cache-cache dans la foule, ça vous dit ? Quoique, enchaîna-t-il, l'air songeur, vos cheveux vont sérieusement vous désavantager…

Voyant que la suspicion de la jeune femme s'était transformée en incrédulité totale, il soupira.

– Je plaisantais, Sakura. Naruto va juste faire un discours – enfin, va _essayer_ , parce que je ne sais pas s'il est encore en état d'articuler…

Elle suivit son regard. En effet, la foule soutenait désormais une silhouette aux épis blonds très désordonnés. Des bras tentaient de l'aider à monter sur le comptoir, tandis que des encouragements fusaient d'un peu partout. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Sasuke et haussa un sourcil sceptique. C'était pas gagné…

Ils s'approchèrent un peu tout en restant à l'écart de la masse d'invités. Après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses, Naruto avait finalement réussi à grimper sur le bar et, contre toute attente, tenait debout tout seul. Il promena tranquillement ses yeux bleus plus que légèrement voilés sur la mer de visages qui le fixait, amusée. Ils oscillèrent un peu et revinrent se poser sur ce qu'il avait cru être au premier abord un effet de l'alcool. Mais non, réalisa-t-il après un instant de concentration à rassembler les deux images identiques en une seule, il ne rêvait pas. Son meilleur ami était bien en compagnie de la fille aux cheveux bizarres dont il avait encore oublié le nom ! Il leur adressa deux pouces levés et un effrayant sourire à mille Watts – Sakura réprima un frisson d'inquiétude.

Ils essuyèrent l'allusion d'un silence stoïque et l'écoutèrent débuter maladroitement son discours.

– Il est bourré, commenta inutilement Sasuke, tandis que Naruto se perdait vainement à raconter sa rencontre avec la femme de sa vie.

– Il est plus que bourré, renchérit Sakura. Je vous parie une bouteille de daiquiri qu'il tombe de là-haut avant la fin de sa tirade.

Quelques minutes et plusieurs dangereux vacillements plus tard, Naruto dormait paisiblement dans un coin, sous le regard inquiet d'Hinata qui s'appliquait à mettre de la pommade sur son front. D'un pas victorieux, Sakura se dirigea vers le bar, à nouveau respirable, Sasuke traînant les pieds derrière elle.

– Oh, ne râlez pas, soupira-t-elle en réclamant son dû au barman, sa bonne humeur soudainement revenue. Après tout, vous comptiez m'amener ici, je vous rappelle…

– Je ne comptais pas vous payer une bouteille de daiquiri, maugréa-t-il, décidé à lui faire comprendre la nuance qui existait entre ces deux actes. Et puis, ce n'était même pas un vrai pari, vous l'avez lancé toute seule. Et il était évident que Naruto allait se casser la gueule, même un aveugle l'aurait deviné rien qu'en l'écoutant.

– Vous êtes mauvais perdant, lui reprocha-t-elle en se servant un verre, avant de le pousser vers lui. Allez, je vous offre celui-ci en guise de compensation !

– Sakura !

Tenten venait de la héler et lui faisait de grands signes de la main, tout en traînant Ino par le bras. Elles arrivèrent jusqu'au comptoir, la première rayonnante, la deuxième se massant douloureusement le creux du coude. En voyant Sasuke, Ino suspendit son geste et jeta un regard significatif à Tenten mais la brune – à des années-lumière du rapide calcul que la blonde venait de faire – agrippait déjà férocement le bras de leur amie et tirait dessus comme une acharnée pour l'entraîner à son tour sur la piste.

– Viens, viens, on va danser ! Allez !

Ino doutait même que Tenten, dans son obsession d'emmener Sakura se trémousser sur l'herbe, ait remarqué le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs assis à côté d'elle.

– Tenten, dit Ino en tentant de s'interposer, c'est pas grave, Sakura nous rejoindra plus tard…

– Non, non, il faut qu'elle vienne maintenant ! persévéra-t-elle en déboîtant à moitié l'épaule de leur amie qui semblait vouloir rester accrochée à sa bouteille de daiquiri. Ecoute, tu ne reconnais pas la chanson ?!

Ino consentit à lever une oreille attentive. Le visage de Sakura, qui l'avait imitée, s'éclaira.

– C'est notre chanson ! s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant de son siège et en sautillant dans les bras de Tenten.

Elles s'élancèrent sur la piste sans un regard en arrière. Ino les suivit, adressant malgré tout un sourire désolé à Sasuke qui avait assisté à la scène les yeux ronds.

Combien de temps dansèrent-elles ainsi ? Sakura ne pouvait pas le dire. Leur chanson avait cédé la place à une deuxième, qui leur rappelait un autre souvenir du lycée, puis à une troisième, qui… et elles étaient désormais à elle-ne-savait quelle chanson tout aussi remplie de nostalgie que les précédentes. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était plus autant amusée. Elle avait mal aux jambes, aux pieds, aux bras. Elle avait mal à la gorge, à force de chanter approximativement les paroles des tubes de leur jeunesse. Elle avait même mal aux côtes, après avoir autant ri sans s'arrêter depuis si longtemps. Et paradoxalement à cet état de fatigue, elle se sentait incroyablement bien.

Malgré son épuisement, elle aurait continué de danser avec elles jusqu'à l'évanouissement si Neji n'était pas galamment venu leur emprunter Tenten pour une danse. La musique pop-rock avait laissé la place à une mélodie ennuyeuse de mièvrerie, et les couples se dandinaient désormais amoureusement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Elle échangea un coup d'œil avec Ino, aussi essoufflée qu'elle, et passa une main sur son visage en sueur. Elle mourrait de chaud.

– Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était aussi sportif de danser.

La musique douce leur permettait de parler sans devoir griller leurs restes de cordes vocales. Ino leva les bras en souriant d'un air contrit, l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On n'a plus dix-huit ans, ma vieille ! »

Elles rirent et s'éloignèrent un peu des couples qui dansaient sans prêter attention où ils allaient, manquant à deux reprises de leur rentrer dedans. Hé, s'insurgea Sakura en pensées, regardez où vous dansez plutôt que de vous fixer bêtement le fond des sclérotiques !

– Tu t'entends bien avec Sasuke, non ?

Au sens d'Ino, son sous-entendu était flagrant. Même Sakura, très intelligente pour beaucoup de choses mais qui n'avait pas inventé la poudre pour d'autres, devait avoir saisi l'allusion, se raisonna-t-elle avec logique.

– Mouais, il est sympa, reconnut Sakura après un instant de réflexion. Et il aime bien le bar, comme moi ! rajouta-t-elle d'un sourire satisfait.

Ino suspendit momentanément son geste pour la regarder, une expression indéfinissable figeant ses traits. « Il est sympa ? » répéta-t-elle intérieurement, incrédule. Il la bouffe littéralement des yeux depuis tout à l'heure et elle le trouve _sympa_ ? Mon dieu, comprit-elle avec affliction, elle n'a même pas été capable de déceler le sous-entendu de ma phrase ! Elle soupira et se retint de préciser à son amie que, de son humble avis, si Sasuke aimait bien le bar, c'était probablement parce qu'elle aussi.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sakura, inquiète par la soudaine mine grave de son amie.

– Sakura, toi qui es si rationnelle, si scientifique, rassure-moi sur un point… Il t'est quand même venu à l'esprit que le malentendu entre Naruto et Sasuke – ce quiproquo que tu m'as expliqué et qui t'a fait venir ici – avait peut-être une part de fondement ?

– Une part de fondement ? Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Sakura, les sourcils froncés.

Ino leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pincer l'arête du nez, visiblement exaspérée.

– Mon dieu, et dire qu'elle est chirurgienne, marmonna-t-elle en soupirant.

– Mais explique-toi plutôt que de critiquer mon esprit cartésien ! râla Sakura.

Expliquer ? Et puis quoi encore ? songea Ino avec agacement. Je vais pas te faire un dessin, ma grande !

– Oh non, je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, répliqua-t-elle en arborant un magnifique sourire aux fossettes moqueuses face à tant de naïveté. Tu vas élucider cette affaire toute seule avec ton fameux esprit cartésien. On se voit plus tard, quand tu auras allumé la lumière derrière ton grand front !

Elle lui adressa un signe de la main et s'évapora dans la masse de corps ondulants. Stupéfaite, Sakura la chercha des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, mais c'était comme chercher un noyé depuis la surface par cinq-cents mètres de fond… Dépitée et surtout en colère, elle retourna bredouille se réfugier à son canot de sauvetage préféré – le bar, toujours fidèle, lui ! Oubliant sa bouteille gagnée sans scrupules au début de la soirée, elle demanda distraitement la même chose que la fille assise à côté d'elle – une rousse déjà bien entamée qui tenait un truc à l'aspect bleu chimique. _Allumer la lumière._ Elle remua sa mauvaise humeur au même rythme que sa paille dans son cocktail. _Allumer la lumière !_ Et, pire encore, s'étouffa-t-elle soudainement en renversant la moitié de son verre, elle avait osé dire que son front était _grand_ !

L'alcool, en plus de la fatigue, finit par l'apaiser, et elle se sentit plonger dans un doux état de plénitude. Elle ne sut exactement combien de temps elle resta ainsi, simplement accoudée au bar, les yeux à demi clos, à touiller distraitement l'eau de ses glaçons. Tenten devait avoir décidé de rester un peu avec Neji – le pauvre homme de sa vie avait été plus que délaissé ces dernières heures, au profit des deux copines de sa petite amie. Quant à Ino, elle ne vint pas la déranger, et Sakura ne repensa plus à ses obscures paroles.

A la place, son esprit embrumé s'égara dans les souvenirs qu'avait ravivés cette soirée. Revoir ses meilleures amies avait eu beaucoup plus d'impact que les photos de ses cartons, et elle replongeait désormais dans des scènes oubliées. Ino se retournant en cours pour lui faire une grimace face à une note désastreuse avant de faire la moue devant sa copie sans faute. Tenten lorgnant sans vergogne sur Shikamaru Nara – déjà à l'époque elle aimait les garçons aux cheveux longs, observa Sakura – tandis qu'Ino répétait en la secouant, les yeux écarquillés, que « C'est le premier de la classe, Tenten ! Le _premier de la classe_! » comme si ce statut était une contre-indication majeure à toute relation.

Il y avait encore Tenten faisant le V de la victoire après avoir remporté la finale du championnat régional de tir à l'arc et râlant d'être catégorisée dans la section « junior ». Puis, Ino pleurant tout son saoul dans ses bras après sa rupture avec Kiba Inuzuka alors que Tenten adressait au garçon un pouce passé lentement sur sa gorge, lui promettant une mort lente et douloureuse. Sakura rit en y repensant. Ino avait mis des semaines à s'en remettre, persuadée que c'était là l'homme de sa vie alors que leur histoire avait duré à peine cinq jours. Et Kiba les avait prudemment évitées jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

Et il y avait aussi Sasuke baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire au milieu d'un groupe de garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sasuke ? Sakura se frotta les yeux. Je me disais aussi… soupira-t-elle en constatant que le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres et ses amis étaient toujours là. Elle repensa confusément aux paroles d'Ino, à sa crise de nerfs quelques heures auparavant et à sa bouteille de daiquiri, et décida qu'elle ne repartirait pas sans lui avoir présenté d'excuses ni sans son précieux butin. L'esprit désormais bien plus clair, elle se leva et s'avança résolument vers eux.

Sasuke, malgré sa fatigue, aperçut de loin une touffe rose qui se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il quitta son groupe d'amis et franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, préférant limiter d'avance les dégâts de cette confrontation.

Devant lui, Sakura mit quelques instants à trouver ses mots tandis qu'il attendait patiemment, les sourcils un peu relevés. A sa grande surprise, elle baissa la tête et commença à triturer nerveusement ses mains.

– Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, lâcha-t-elle finalement sans arrêter d'emmêler ses doigts.

Voyant qu'elle continuait visiblement à chercher ses mots, il se força à ne pas l'interrompre et attendit qu'elle poursuive.

– Je n'aurais pas dû vous crier dessus comme ça. D'abord parce que… Eh bien, parce que ce n'était pas vraiment de votre faute, reconnut-elle, penaude. Mais bon, sur le moment, je cherchais désespérément un coupable, alors vous tombiez à pic… Et puis parce que mon emportement n'avait pas lieu d'être, réalisa-t-elle en même temps qu'elle parlait. Au contraire, je devrais même vous remercier.

– Me remercier ? répéta Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

– Oui car, sans vous, je ne serais pas venue et je n'aurais pas retrouvé mes meilleures amies, expliqua-t-elle avec force. Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, mais cela faisait huit ans que je n'avais plus aucun contact avec elles. Huit ans ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

– Ouais, je me rends compte… souffla-t-il après un silence.

– Je crois que mon esprit névrosé a un peu dramatisé la situation, avoua-t-elle, passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux à la fraise. Avec le recul, j'ai réalisé que cette invitation n'avait rien de terrible – c'est _moi_ qui en faisais tout un plat ! Alors voilà, conclut-elle, soudainement plus joyeuse, je m'excuse !

Elle s'attendait à ce que Sasuke la pardonne à la façon du pape, qu'il lui dise que ce n'était rien et que c'était déjà de l'histoire ancienne… Pas à ce qu'il soit perdu dans ses pensées, la mine sombre comme si elle avait déterré un vieux sujet sensible.

– J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

– Hein ? Oh, non, non !

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et lui sourit.

– Vous savez, il y a des choses pour lesquelles je ne suis pas très douée, avoua-t-elle, le visage contrit par cette coûteuse révélation. Les relations humaines, notamment, ce n'est pas mon fort. D'après Ino, il paraît même que je dois _allumer la lumière_ dans mon cerveau…

Elle avait dit sa dernière phrase en levant les yeux au ciel face à un conseil aussi nébuleux qu'absurde, espérant malgré tout qu'elle aurait pour effet de le dérider un peu. Il la regarda avec étonnement avant de rire franchement. Elle aurait dû se sentir vexée à la place elle se sentit étrangement soulagée.

– Pourquoi vous a-t-elle dit un truc pareil ? demanda-t-il après avoir retrouvé son sérieux, les lèvres toujours retroussées d'amusement.

Sakura haussa les épaules en lui rendant son sourire.

– Allez donc la comprendre… Dites, se rappela-t-elle brusquement, vous n'auriez pas vu ma bouteille de daiquiri ?

– Votre bouteille ? réfléchit-il. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur de l'avoir quitté des yeux un trop long moment que pour espérer la retrouver. Pleine, du moins…

Elle fit la moue, déçue. Le sourire de Sasuke se releva imperceptiblement tandis qu'il fixait le bar sans vraiment le voir – et nulle trace de la bouteille, nota-t-il cependant.

– Ceci dit, je serais vraiment ravi de vous en offrir une autre à l'occasion, Sakura.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette phrase la fit rougir. Elle imagina soudainement Ino, accoudée au bar en train de la regarder de loin, tenant sa bouteille – vide – de daiquiri dans une main et le pouce de l'autre main levé fièrement. Alors, tu vois, Sakura, que ce n'était pas si difficile d'allumer la lumière toute seule…

– Avec plaisir, répondit-elle en souriant.


End file.
